Dream or Love
by Sakura-Moonlight
Summary: Syaoran left her. I’ll show my love for someone openly to nobody but you, will you do that too?”Sakura agreed to him. Endless fun, and adventures, about a kiss, a dream, and a lot of surprises! Completed
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Card Captor Sakura. CLAMP does. If I do own this, I wouldn't be her right now! So please don't sue me!

Dream or Love.

Chapter 1- The painful goodbye.

Sakura Kinomoto, age 12 had tears coming out of her eyes. Her beloved, Syaoran Li, was leaving Japan that day. She couldn't be any sadder.

"I loved you all my life, I'm so sorry to be leaving you now, though I wish I could stay here with you." Syaoran said to her sadly. "But why? I need you! Surely you could stay here!" Sakura asked. "I'm sorry Sakura, but I'll come back." Syaoran promised. "Promise?" Sakura asked. Syaoran nodded. "Never forget me Sakura, because I'll never regret our love. I'll show my love for someone openly to nobody but you, will you do that too?" Syaoran asked, afraid to lose her. "Yes, I promise. Now my dream is to visit you in Hong Kong, and I'll do anything to make my dream come true." Sakura vowed. "Goodbye Sakura, wait for me." Syaoran said as he stepped on the plane. "I will." Sakura said, her tears dropping wildly.

As the plane started to fly, Sakura was sure she had saw a tearful face from the plane. His messy brown hair dripping down his face. Don't worry; I'll keep my promise whatever I do. Sakura thought. And she walked away, wishing he could come back now.

Hi, I'm Sakura-Moonlight. I am a big fan of Card Captor Sakura. And this is a fanfic. It might be a very short chapter, because I write short chapters. But please take your time to read it.

Review please, don't sue me!


	2. Chapter 2

Oh yes, I forgot last chapter, the winners for now of my contest on my profile goes to Digimon American Cager, and TotallyAshley! You can try to win too.

Disclaimer:"I do not own Card Captor Sakura, Clamp does. Don't sue me.

Dream or Love.

Chapter 2- The news.

Sakura Kinomoto, age 14. Woke up from her bed in a very bad/late mood. "Come on Sakura, you are going to be late!" Her dad called. "Five more minutes." Sakura moaned. "Sorry, not today." Fujitaka called. Sakura was just about to snug in her blankets again when Kero shouted in her ear. "PUDDING!" He yelled. "All right." Sakura groaned and got out of bed.

Sakura rollerbladed to school lazily. Her bag bumping up and down behind her. Her emerald eyes barely open. If you were there, you would think she could have fallen asleep right there on the streets.

The problem is Sakura stays up late thinking about a certain amber eyed boy. Who had left her more than 2 years ago. She cried about him every night. The beautiful framed picture of him's glass was wet everyday; every night that picture is the last thing that met her emerald eyes, and everyone was worried, because she was like this since he left that day.

It was a beautiful peaceful day in the end of March. The snow starting to melt and Sakura sitting in her seat. She had been late once again.

"Kinomoto-chan, you have been late everyday since in this class. Will you explain yourself? Sorry for not asking you sooner." The teacher asked. "Yes Sensei." Sakura answered. But then she regretted it. "Well, go ahead." He said. "Well," Sakura started. Everyone knows she's horrible at lying. And when she stutters like that, it's because she's starting a horrible lie.

"Kinomoto-chan, I do know you are trying hard to tell us, is this personal?" He asked. Sakura couldn't help but nod. Tears started to form in her eyes. "Kinomoto-chan?" He asked. "I'm fine sensei." Sakura managed to say under all the tears. "You can have a time-out." He smiled. "But only this once. Daidjouji-chan, please go with her."

"I know it's hard, but you have to get over him. Syaoran's not coming back." Tomoyo told Sakura for comfort. "But I can't! I loved him with all my heart. He'll never disappear in my heart! I can't stop loving him! Besides, I made a promise, that I'll never forget him, and I'll never show my love openly to nobody but him." Sakura sniffed. "And I'll go to Hong Kong to visit him that's my dream." Sakura finished. "You are going to keep them all?" Tomoyo asked. Sakura sadly nodded.

"It was on July the 12th, the day before his birthday. I was in the mood to ask Syaoran out for ice cream, when he asked me to come in. I was surprised by his request, for I have never been asked to come in before. This gave me an idea that bad news was coming this way. I was right, he told me the whole story, and how he had to leave tomorrow. I said I'll be there, to fill his request." Sakura started. Tomoyo just nodded. "Then on his birthday, I personally promised to grant his wishes. Not for his birthday, but for reasons I could never understand. I couldn't break his heart, not when he's in a horrible mood. I wouldn't do that to him, even by force." Sakura explained. "I see." Tomoyo said. "I don't want to break his heart, even if he isn't there to know. A promise's a promise, if it's broken, I lose his trust." Sakura finished dreadfully.

Sakura walked back in the classroom, seeing words on the board. "Sleeping Beauty." She read. "Yes." The teacher said. "Tryouts are next Friday, that gives all of you about 8 days. Please do practice."

Sakura read the parts, and decided on Aurora, the princess. She knew all the girls will be crowding for this part, but she got to have hope. She looked up; the hope card was floating up, with a beautiful light surrounding it. "What's wrong?" Sakura asked. The card couldn't say anything. Maybe it's an aura. Sakura thought. She tried to sense the aura, but nothing came to her.

"That was close."

Hi, I am not really sure how long this is going to be, but I can't believe I actually got reviews. I'm so happy. Sorry the first chapter was so short. Please review.


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you for all the reviews!

Disclaimer:"I do not own card captor sakura, CLAMP does. Iftheywant twenty dollars for this show, they can take it! But sadly no. A glare at CLAMP"

Chapter 3- Sakura's birthday part 1.

"HOE!" Sakura cried. It was an early Saturday morning, but she didn't know that. She got dressed in her school uniform, and everything. She ran downstairs, and was about say goodbye, when her dad asked. "Where are you going?"

"School, I'm late!" Sakura exclaimed. "But it's Saturday." Fujitaka said. "Ha, typical monsters behavior." Touya smirked. "Ouch!" Touya yelled. "And that's what you get." Sakura yelled.

Ding a dong a ding! Ding a dong a din… "Hello, Kinomoto Residence, how may I help you?" Sakura asked cheerfully. "Hi Sakura, want to go to the park?" Tomoyo asked. "Sure." Sakura said. "I'll be on my way."

"Hey Sakura, you want to play Frisbee?" Tomoyo asked. Sakura nodded with a bright smile on her face. "I hope I don't spill the surprise." Tomoyo said to herself. "What's that?" Sakura asked. "Nothing." Tomoyo lied.

"Sorry Sakura, but I forgot the Frisbee." Tomoyo apologized. "It's okay; I'll wait for you to get it." Called Sakura. "Thanks." Tomoyo called. And ran in the opposite direction.

Somewhere else.

"Happy Birthday Sakura, I'll unite with you soon, I'm sorry, hope you like the present."

Back to Sakura.

Might as well go get some rest until Tomoyo comes. Sakura thought, and started walking down the streets. She saw a bright white package with tinted cherry blossoms all over. Sakura took the package out.

"What could this be?" Sakura wondered. It had no card on it, but Sakura thought it might be for someone else. But it was obvious that it's for her, with her symbol all over it.

Sakura wondered, and wondered. But no answer came to her, neither did any Tomoyo. "It can't take this long, there must be something wrong." Sakura decided. And used Dash to get to Tomoyo's house.

Now please review. Thanks, even if it's just a hi.

Anime-Lover09- Thank you for supporting my fiction. A lot!

1-2-3-sakura-3-2-1-I will continue! Thank you for your review.


	4. Chapter 4

Dream or Love.

Chapter 4- Sakura's birthday part 2.

Ding dong. Ding Dong. Ding Don….. "Hello, how may I help you?" A voice came. "Yes, I'm Sakura Kinomoto, may speak to Tomoyo Daidjouji please?" Sakura asked. "You may come in." The voice replied. "All right." Sakura answered. She wasn't aware that it's her birthday today, because of Touya.

The lights were closed, and no button seems to land down from the ceiling as usual. "What's going on? Is it a a a a a a GHOST!" Sakura yelled as the lights went on. A golden door was in front of her. Taking no chances, Sakura walked in.

"Surprise!" A chorus of yells filled the room. But none were louder than Sakura's. "GHOST!"

"Happy Birthday Sakura!" Tomoyo smiled. "My my, birthday." Sakura exclaimed. "I totally forgot." "Well, Sakura, I couldn't delay this, so open the presents. What's that, in your hands?" Chiharu asked. "It came in the mail, could it be for me?" Sakura asked.

A while later, they were sitting in a circle with the box inside the circle. "What should we do?" Rika asked. "We should open it." Kero said. (Everyone knows Sakura's secret) "We might not, it might be something bad." Naoko called out. "But if we don't open it, we might never find out. Besides, it does have Sakura's symbol on it." Tomoyo suggested. "So, let's just open the presents first, then that one." Yamazaki said. Sakura nodded. Syaoran ringed in her mind.

Sakura got two more costumes from Tomoyo, plus hairclips, and every other fashion equipment there is. An alarm clock with big brother security system on it from Rika, some ghost stories from Naoko, a don't listen to Yamazaki's lies book written by Chiharu, and a lie book from Yamazaki. She got a don't listen to Gaki's book from Touya, and a new backpack from her dad delivered by mail. Now's time to open the present.

So, sorry for a cliffhanger, and sorry for such short chapters. I could make some humor when it's time. Sorry. Here's a thank you to...

1-2-3-sakura-3-2-1-Sorry for no humor. But I'll add humorlater just for you. Maybe sometimes I think it'shumor but it isn't, so sorry about that. Thank you for reviewing!

Faeza- Thanks for reviewing, I know I have short chapters, that's like a desease orsomething. But too long chapters aren't fun. Lol!

Review!


	5. Chapter 5

Hello, it's Sakura-Moonlight again. Now, I know it's not all exciting and all that, and sorry for that, but I am not that good! So, please accept my type of mind and fanstasy.

Disclaimer:"I don't own card captor sakura, Clamp does. I usually have a long disclaimer, and I will change it every chapter. Don't sue me!"

Chapter 5- Sakura's mysterious present.

Sakura slowly unwrapped the paper, seeing a pink box in the inside, Sakura puts the wrapper away, and opened the green box.

A card fell out. Sakura picked it up, and started to read.

Dear Sakura,

Happy Birthday, sorry we haven't had contact in so long, but all access to you have been cut off, but my mind hasn't. It's a special occasion today, I am allowed because what I had to do is over. I need to stay here still though, for another year or so.

I missed you dearly; I kept our promise close to my heart, never lifting. I kept it too. I know you did too. You have my trust, and you always will.

How's your life, free and careless life? Without anyone telling you what you could do or not. It's great isn't it? I wish I could see you again. Your sweet smile, your beautiful emerald eyes brings me to tears. I know it's useless, but I still hope. Don't you?

I know I talked enough, the next time we meet, and it'll be in these conditions.

1. You'll never guess I'll be there.

2. You won't see me unless it's been meant to.

3. Unexpected events will happen.

So, I think I gave you enough hints, hope you'll be smart enough to solve it all. I give you these presents, to make up for last year.

- From Syaoran.

Sakura finished. "Syaoran." She repeated. I'll see him again. She thought happily. "Open the present!" Tomoyo urged. Sakura nodded. The small boxes lay there. Sakura tried to open it, but it won't budge.

"It says, the only card mistress's magic shall break this barrier open." Chiharu read. Sakura smiled. And easily took off her key, and put it in an invisible slot. The boxes opened.

I'm sorry for putting a barrier on the presents, but I have to be sure the presents get to the right person. Hope you do enjoy it.

There stood a beautiful ring with a beautiful emerald on it in a shape of a star. In the middle, the pink crystal carving said. I'll love you forever. The sides of the emerald had beautiful small wings on the sides. The silver shone brightly.

Sakura put the ring on, and it shone ever so brightly. Moonlight surrounded the ring as a burst of light pointed to the next box.

Sakura opened it. A note was there.

Hey Sakura, this spell book will be useful to your life and your friend's too. I searched for the funniest spells that can actually be useful. Put your hand on the cover, say what you want, and the page will come to you. I know it will.

Indeed the spell book had funny spells. Pudding making spells, cloth making, lie stopping, foot stepping, and lots more. Sakura loved it. "Thank you Syaoran, you are truly the best."

So, how was it? Don't worry, comments are okay, and so are suggestions. I am a kind hearted author. Review please.


	6. Chapter 6

My internet was down, now for the 6th chapter of Dream Or Love. And sorry if I have japanese mistakes with the sans, and kuns, and chans, and samas whatsoever. Very sorry because I am not good at making up last names.

Disclaimer: I do not own card captor sakura, CLAMP does, don't sue me.

Chapter 6- The shock.

Sakura had a really happy birthday. They spent rest of her birthday trying to figure out what the clues meant.

1. You'll never guess I'll be there.

2. You won't see me unless it's been meant to.

3. Unexpected events will happen.

"Guess he did a fortune telling." Kero guessed. His mouth still full of birthday cake. "Can't I do one too?" Sakura asked. "Not really, they aren't made to tell other fortunes." Kero explained. "Oh." Sakura sadly sighed.

The next days were better. Sakura practiced her part, and didn't cry as much when she slept. But still she thought of him.

"Now, the results you all have been waiting for." The teacher announced. "Kinomoto-san will be Aurora. And Fduea-kun will be the prince. Daidjouji-san will be in charge of costumes……" "I got the part!" Sakura happily exclaimed.

"Sakura! That's awesome! I'll make you the best dress ever!" Sakura sweat dropped. "And the best part is, if this play is successful, we will all be sponsored for a trip to Hong Kong anytime from the play, until the year after that! With our own tickets!" The teacher smiled. Sakura almost fainted.

"That means my dream's going to come true!" Sakura screamed at home. "Calm down monster, you'll scare away the ghosts." Touya tricked. "GHOSTS!" Sakura screamed. "Ha ha ha, monster!" Touya laughed. Sakura stomped on his foot HARD!" "Oops!" Sakura said. She always does this right on time, accidentally, every time Touya teases Sakura, a fly seems to land on his foot.

Sakura told the news at dinner. "WHAT! YOU CAN'T GO SEE THE GAKI AGAIN." Touya screamed that all the people who live in Tomoeda heard him. "It's just a visit." Fujitaka explained. "She can't see the gaki, or kiss this Fudea-kun." Touya huffed.

"K k kiss him?" Sakura stuttered. Tears came out of her eyes; she ran into her room and slammed it tight. Fujitaka glared at Touya. Touya only had the word what in his mouth.

"Syaoran-kun." Sakura wept. "I don't know what to do." Tears fell out, and landed on the beautiful framed picture. She saw the back.

Flashback.

"_I loved you all my life, I'm so sorry to be leaving you now, though I wish I could stay here with you." Syaoran said to her sadly. "But why? I need you! Surely you could stay here!" Sakura asked. "I'm sorry Sakura, but I'll come back." Syaoran promised. "Promise?" Sakura asked. Syaoran nodded. "Never forget me Sakura, because I'll never regret our love. I'll show my love for someone openly to nobody but you, will you do that too?" Syaoran asked, afraid to lose her. "Yes, I promise. Now my dream is to visit you in Hong Kong, and I'll do anything to make my dream come true." Sakura vowed. "Goodbye Sakura, wait for me." Syaoran said as he stepped on the plane. "I will." Sakura said, her tears dropping wildly. _

Flashback ends.

"I will keep my promise just as you kept yours, but, Syaoran-kun, how else can I receive my dream to see you again? I vowed that I'll do anything to get my dream to come true, but does breaking up a promise close to your heart matters?" Sakura asked herself.


	7. Chapter 7

Here's the seventh chapter, and ignore my names, and japanese, 'cause I am horrible at that.

Disclaimer: I don't own CCS, CLAMP does, don't sue me.

Chapter 7- The first reversal,

Sakura told Tomoyo how it all happened. "But Sakura, this is your dream we're talking about! You said you'll do anything! I repeat. ANYTHING!" Tomoyo screamed. "Stop, I can hear you." A depressed Sakura sighed. "But my promise."

Flashback.

_"Never forget me Sakura, because I'll never regret our love. I'll show my love for someone openly to nobody but you, will you do that too?" Syaoran asked, afraid to lose her. "Yes, I promise. Now my dream is to visit you in Hong Kong, and I'll do anything to make my dream come true." Sakura vowed._

End of flashback

His amber eyes began to come back to her view, with sadness and hope. Sakura couldn't help but cry. "Sakura, it's the first reversal." Tomoyo finally told her.

They had just done the part when Sakura's in the forest. Dancing and singing was nothing expressing of love, but a kiss? Sakura mustn't do that.

"Great job! Tomorrow, we'll try the rescuing part." Sakura let her breath out. At least the kissing wasn't here, she knew the parts upside down, and they were doing it not by order. The forest, the rescue, the baby, and then the finale. Sakura was awfully glad they had such a funny way.

"Don't worry Syaoran; I won't break our promise." She whispered just to her very self. Unknown to her, somewhere else, a voice spoke. "I know you won't"

Did you enjoy it? I hope so, please review!


	8. Chapter 8

Dream or Love.

Dream or love.

Here's another chapter, thank youto my reviewers.

Disclaimer: I don't own CCS, CLAMP does, please don't sue me!

Chapter 8- What's important?

Now every night, Sakura lay on her bed, thinking what she should do. Every time it still stays as nothing. Sakura didn't know what to do. Up above all her worries, is how she'll survive all the pressure? How can she keep her promise, her dream, and survive the play sleeping beauty so fast?

"Tomoyo, this is Sakura." Sakura called Tomoyo. "Sakura-chan. What's wrong?" Tomoyo asked. By the sound of Sakura's voice, anyone could tell that something's wrong. "You know the rehearsal on Monday?" Sakura asked her. "Yeah." Tomoyo replied. "Which part is it?"

"The final scene." Tomoyo answered sadly. "But that's not supposed to happen until the last week of April." Sakura complained. "The scenes were changed. They want to go over the final scene before the opening of the play, which is…" Tomoyo stopped. "I know, the third week of May." Sakura said. "But why do we have to do this scene so soon?"

It was a bright Sunday; the sun was burning hot, highly unusual for a day in April. Sakura's mind wandered, into her own world.

Inside Sakura's mind

_Sakura, what's wrong? _Her conscience spoke. "Nothing." Sakura replied back. _You know you can't keep secrets away from me. _Her conscience spoke once more. "You're right, you always were. Everything. But I know I promised to keep my promise, but now I'm not sure of anything anymore." Sakura asked her conscience. _That depends on you. What is important to you? Your promise or your dream. _"You see? That's the problem! I don't know! I was sure you had the answer to my problems." Sakura told her conscience softly.

_I can never be right; it's always been you who has been right. You were confused every time you come to me. And this time's no different. You must listen to your heart. _

Sakura thought that talk might've helped. But no, she was just as confused as ever. And nothing was going to help her.

"Tomoyo-Chan, I need your help. Please meet me in Penguin Park." Sakura called as she quickly pulled over a white t-shirt and skirt.

"Oh Tomoyo-Chan, what can I do? I shouldn't have made that promise, but I wouldn't feel good by doing this anyways." Sakura explained. "So even if you hadn't made that promise you still wouldn't do the scene right?" Tomoyo asked. "Well, not exactly, I would do it, but eventually, I won't feel good." Sakura lowered her head. "But you did make the promise, and nothing you could do to change it except for the cards." Tomoyo said. "The return card!" Sakura cried. "Thanks Tomoyo-Chan!" Sakura hugged Tomoyo and ran away. "But Sakura-Chan, that's not such a good idea!" But Sakura already ran away into the lights.

So that's all there is for now, please R&R.


	9. Chapter 9

Dream or Love.

Dream or Love.

Hey, here's another chapter of Dream or Love. Ignore any mistakes, and enjoy the fic.

Disclaimer: I don't CCS, CLAMP does, don't sue me.

Chapter 9. Travel Back in Time.

The next day, she talked to Eriol and Kero, but they all had the same answer as Tomoyo. Sakura didn't care anymore, she have to get this problem out of the way, once and for all. Too much stuff was coming at her, she couldn't handle it all.

It was almost May, Sakura sighed. The last rehearsal for the scene was coming soon, and Sakura sighed as she summoned her staff.

"Return card! Take me back to the time I was making my promise! Release!" Sakura yelled. A bright circle appeared under her, as the light took her.

"Huh?" Sakura asked herself. She was at her house; she could walk through walls and fly even. She saw the past self walk out. She quickly followed.

Sakura figured that this is when she goes to the airport. She flew to keep up with the bus. "Wonder what Syaoran-Kun's going to tell me?" Sakura (Past) said on the bus. I know exactly what. Sakura (Future) said, but couldn't be heard.

Sakura finally got there; she looked around, and saw Syaoran around the corner with a suitcase. "Sakura!" He called. "What's with the suitcase?" She asked. "I have to go back to Hong Kong." Was his painful words.

Sakura (Future) couldn't help it. The same scene, over and over appeared in her head, she couldn't help it, and wild tears came running down her cheeks. "Here's when I change the past."

"I loved you all my life, I'm so sorry to be leaving you now, though I wish I could stay here with you." Syaoran said to her sadly. "But why? I need you! Surely you could stay here!" Sakura asked. "I'm sorry Sakura, but I'll come back." Syaoran promised. "Promise?" Sakura asked. Syaoran nodded. "Never forget me Sakura, because I'll never regret our love. I'll show my love for someone openly to nobody but you, will you do that too?" Syaoran asked, afraid to lose her. "Yes, I promise. Now my dream is to visit you in Hong Kong, and I'll do anything to make my dream come true." Sakura vowed. "Goodbye Sakura, wait for me." Syaoran said as he stepped on the plane. "I will." Sakura said, her tears dropping wildly.

Sakura (Future) heard the speech over, she wasn't about to change anything. She knew this wasn't the right way. But she still had this feeling she must do this. She wanted to, but couldn't. A part of her was holding her back, while another urged her to go on.

Sakura sighed. She can't change things this way. She quietly watched herself cry in the past, and said: "Even if I change the past, the event'll still last in my memory. Nothing can make me forget that event, and Tomoyo-Chan was right, I wouldn't let my dream get in the way of my love. Even if that promise was erased, I still wouldn't do the final scene, it's beyond my dreams."

"Return card! Take me back! Release!" She summoned, as she last listened to her words. "I'll never forget you."

That's the little time travling, I'm not good at the spells, so please ignore that. And please R&R.


	10. Chapter 10

Dream or Love.

I know this is really short, but sorry, I was bit of a rushing. Ignore my grammer, volcanbary blah blah blah. Even though I'm pretty sure that they're all right.

Disclaimer: I don't own CCS, CLAMP does, please don't sue me.

Chapter 10 Sakura's Final decision

Sakura sighed. It was May. Sakura had the last rehearsal next week. Sakura didn't know what to do. She started sketching down all the things she knew.

I know that I won't break the promise, even if it never happened, I wouldn't do it.

I know if our class have a great play, I'll get to go to Hong Kong, but that means it'll have to be perfect.

Now which one should I choose?

Now Sakura was back to the starting point. Nothing yet to be seen as an answer. She was so confused she could hardly control herself. "I wish my cards could help me." She whispered softly.

Slowly a soft breeze ran through her hair. "He said he'll be back. I waited for 2 long years; can I suffer more of this waiting? I want to move on, but now I'm not so sure of anything anymore." Sakura said to herself quietly. "Can I wait? If I can, I could still save my promise. I know I can, but I'm not sure if I want to wait, I just want to be with him, forever."

2 days passed, still no answer.

3 days, no answer.

4 days. Her answer came…

"I have to do the scene." Was her painful answer.

So, wasn't what youexpected right? Well, it's not finished. It'll get turned around... Oops, don't tell. Please REVIEW! I love reviews!


	11. Chapter 11

Sakura-Moonlight here, how are you? I'm good, good. Life is good. Well, here's another super duper short chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own CCS, CLAMP does. Don't sue me!

Dream or Love.

Chapter 11 still pondering

Sakura wondered. Was it too soon? She knew her answer wasn't from her heart, but it was the best choice she got. Yet she wanted to know the truth, wouldn't it be nice if she could make both wishes possible? She wanted to avoid that scene, so she made an excuse.

"I can't make it today for the rehearsal; I have an appointment at home." Sakura said into the speaker of her phone. "I'll be all right, don't worry, I don't need extra practice, and I'll be okay." Sakura sighed as she hung up.

Sakura rested on that day. Her friends never came, thinking she had a real appointment that day. Sakura flipped the TV channel, surprisingly, she found an interesting article.

"Tomoeda High has a play Sleeping Beauty to show on next week Friday, and 6:00. Be there to see some amazing actions, and a prize being awarded to them for a trip to Hong Kong, no doubt, they had worked hard, and they will make it to the end!" The reporter shouted. "And also televised." He added. Sakura groaned. Just what she needed. A bunch of people videotaping her doing the scene that she hated where everyone could see her.

She sunk into her beanbag chair. The play was indeed next week, now she had doubts again. How could this possibly happen? She just realized, Syaoran could be watching, and then she'll be doomed.

Sakura panicked, but knew it wouldn't help. Guess she'll just have to hope he never sees it, or she would have the intension of breaking a promise so close to her heart. Sakura sighed once more, and waited for that painful moment to come.

Such a short chapter, though I wouldn't call it a chapter. The next ones'll be longer. Please review!


	12. Chapter 12

It took a long time, but the play's finally starting! The prince's name's revealed. (A horrible name you would say, and so would I) Please enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own CCS, CLAMP does, don't sue me!

Dream or Love.

Chapter 12. The play-part 1

Sakura woke up, feeling a little tick in her heart, she got up, checked her calendar, it's the day of the play, she would perform the simple kind first with the kids at the elementary school next door, that was no problem. Sakura put on her uniform, got her rollerblades, and went to school; she came back once, because she forgot to bring her backpack.

Sakura ran out, and got out her gown. Sakura wasn't exactly comfortable, but it had to do. She can just hear her thoughts running through. _It was a stupid promise anyways, who make up such a thing? Why did you even say yes, he's such a jerk anyways. _Be quiet. Sakura hissed in her mind, getting rid of all her horrible thoughts, Sakura couldn't help it, well, those weren't true.

The play carried on, as everyone had a rest. It was four, and they were setting a stage outside. Sakura took off her gown, free of the tightness of the slippers. She started on a row of chairs while Tomoyo put on a scene manual on each and every chair.

Sakura could just imagine, all those seats, filled up with people, just waiting to see her blow her scene. Though it cannot happen, Sakura just wished, that she didn't have to do this, what am I saying? I had a choice, I always did, but it's too late to turn back now, I'm going in. She took out last of the chairs, lined them up.

"Sakura-Chan, is there something wrong?" Rika asked. "No, why do you ask?" Sakura gave Rika a smile. "Alright, if you say so, but then, why are you lining those chairs in squiggles?"

Sakura just noticed her mistake, nodding quickly and started to fix the chairs. She went to set the snack table, when Chiharu stopped her. "Sakura, you have the main role, get some rest girl, we'll take care of things." Chiharu patted Sakura on her back. Sakura nodded. Tomoyo went after her to get her ready.

"Tomoyo, not so tight." Sakura yelled, not so loudly. Tomoyo was tying her hair up with golden streamers, and she was doing it too tight. "Come oh Sakura-Chan, it's the only way to attach the crown streamers when your crown comes." Tomoyo pouted. "Alright." Sakura said, giving in.

Since the first scene, she wasn't in it; Sakura was put into a brown and dark yellowish dress with regular shoes since she wasn't a princess then. Sakura was thankful, oh how those shoes hurt her toes.

Tomoyo finished the details, and went to help with the settings. Just then, Hiroku, (the prince guy, whatever name I made up) came in. "Hey Sakura, just came to wish you luck." He said, hiding his hands behind his back. He gave out a banquet of flowers from behind. "I knew that, boys always try that trick." Sakura giggled. She wasn't in the mood to put Hiroku in a bad mood by saying she isn't interested in a relationship, so Sakura simply just smiled at him.

"You know how surprised I was when I was chosen, it wasn't what I wished, but when I knew you were princess, my heart was delighted, telling me you're so lucky. And well, now we're here…" Hiroku said slowly. He isn't going to kiss me is he? Sakura thought. Sakura closed her eyes, but only felt a necklace on her neck. "It's a cherry blossom; my dad helped me to connect the crystal I bought with the golden string." Hiroku explained. "Oh thanks." Sakura said. Oh no, now he's thinking I'm accepting a date or something, after a date, you always get a gift! Sakura screamed in her mind.

"Hiroku! I need a help hanging the ropes so the fairies could fly." A boy's voice called. "Coming!" Hiroku yelled back. "See you Sakura, have a nice time!" He yelled. Sakura pressed her head with her hand. It's going to be a long day.

That's all there is, well for now. From now on, I'll try to do some summaries of the chapters I've written. Tell me in your review if you liked it, or if you want it to continue or not. A no is accepted.

Sakura finished her simple play, (without the kiss) and was now getting ready for the big one. (With the kiss) Rika finds out she had a problem, and Hiroku goes to visit her. Sakura thinks he likes her because he gave her flowers, and said that he was delighted that she was the princess, and he gave her a necklace. (All things my friend might've said) Sakura doesn't want to be with Hiroku, and she had to kiss him. The play's starting any minute, and Sakura still hadn't made up her mind.

Review and a preview is revealed for the next next chapter later.


	13. Chapter 13

I'm back and ready to go. So I thank my reviewers once again. And I'm telling you once more, this fic's coming to an end.

Disclaimer: I don't own CCS, CLAMP does. No Sueing please.

Dream or Love.

Chapter 13 the play part 2

Sakura looked up in the sky, it was about 5:00, and the sky was bright blue. Sakura ached just thinking about him, into the shadows of the night; she sighed and put on her costume once more after taking it off.

"We are proud to present to you for the first time anywhere, (Not really) sleeping beauty! Presented by our students." The principal announced proudly and took a glance in the audience to find the people with the trip tickets in their hand.

"Be good, maybe we'll win those tickets." The principal whispered back stage. Sakura wasn't so sure.

They were only using a doll for the first scene, (Did I already write that?) so Sakura was safe for the time. There were short resting/changing/bathroom breaks at the end of every scene; Sakura looked beyond when she heard her part being announced, Sakura quickly advanced onto the stage.

(I'm gonna skip the song 'cause I forgot the lyrics."

Sakura sang intensely while Hiroku got onstage with Eriol as the horse. (In account, I just made Eriol that because I don't know what to make him, the king or something?)

The second scene didn't last long, so long of the forest. Sakura thought. Next scene, all she had to do is stay on a bed on the side of the stage and pretend she's asleep, while Hiroku tries to slash Yamazaki the dragon. (The witch and dragon is separate people)

"Now scene 3." Naoko started to narrate, her voice loud and clear, staring into the audience. (How can she do that? I get the creeps just by looking at them when I'm onstage.)

"Here, try this." Tomoyo gave a sword to Hiroku. (Blah, blah, I'm not even sure if it's the story anymore, oh just forget it.) Sakura made her eyes squeeze together, though she didn't want to fall asleep, she did, Sakura thought she'd be awaken for real by a kiss anyways.

_"Why would you break your promise Sakura?" Tomoyo asked. "But you said to forget" "Why would you do something like that Sakura? It's not like you." Eriol spoke. "But I'm doing the best" "I've known you for my life and yet you've never broken a single promise." Her father stated. "But I didn't mean" Sakura exclaimed. "Why would you do such thing Sakura, I thought I knew you better." Syaoran appeared._

_Sakura turned her body around to find a familiar face. "Syaoran." Sakura's lips stuttered. "I was only doing it for you Syaoran, forgive me." Sakura's tears trembled down. "It's alright; I meant no harm or hard feelings, why were you doing such thing?" Syaoran asked._

_"Our school said if we impressed the people, we would get a free trip to Hong Kong." Sakura cried. "So you thought that if you messed the scene up because of the promise, you wouldn't get the trip to see me?" Syaoran asked with a soft voice. Sakura nodded._

_"Everything has its own ways, life's unfair, you have to make sacrifices for the things you truly need, and sometimes you can't always have what you want." Syaoran explained. "I can't see you again for another year or so, I can't wait any longer, and I can't let such an opportunity pass me so quickly, yet..." Sakura's tears fell._

_"Listen to your heart." Syaoran said to her, wiping her tears off her face. "That's what people always told me, what do I have to do?" "You heart's your center, you might think what you're doing's right, but it doesn't need to be." Syaoran said to her. "I don't get you, why is it so confusing?" Sakura shouted._

_"Did you ever try? Find your pulse, what is it telling you? What's coming from deep inside?" Syaoran asked. Sakura found it. "It says find what's important, but how?" Sakura asked. "You'll find out." Syaoran vanished after the message. "No come back!" Sakura yelled into the darkness._

Sakura was about to open her eyes when she realized that the play's still on. She heard Hiroku; he still wasn't on the part yet. He had slain the dragon. As the curtains fell. "We'll come back after a short break." Naoko announced.

Sakura opened her eyes; she quickly changed into her gown, for she never needed it for sleeping over a blanket.

Sakura felt exhausted. Her hands trembled. "Sakura! It's time." Rika called out. Sakura got onto her bed.

Sakura's sweat fell on the ground. Drip, drip. Sakura was so nervous. She waited for the moment of doom.

Hiroku was about to kiss her when a shout was heard from the crowds. It was muffled, though Sakura recognized the sound. Her eyes snapped open quickly leaving the crowds in wonder. Could it be? Sakura thought. Could it really be…

A brief summary on the chapter.

Sakura had finished the first three scenes no problem. When she fell asleep during the third scene, she finds Syaoran in her dream. He tells her things she knew yet never tried. Just when Hiroku's kiss was about to hit her lips, she heard a sound from beyond, could it be who she think it is?

Please review


	14. Chapter 14

Here comes the last chapter!

Disclaimer: I don't own CCS, CLAMP does, no sueing please.

Dream or Love.

Chapter 14 my one and only love

Sakura looked into the crowds, the crowds gasped in surprise. "What are you doing?" Someone hissed from backstage. Sakura didn't care; she looked beyond the points, and found a familiar face.

Flashback

1. You'll never guess I'll be there.

2. You won't see me unless it's been meant to.

3. Unexpected events will happen.

Flashback ends.

"Could it be?" Sakura whispered to herself, it was right, she never guessed he would be there, it was meant to, but not such unexpected events happened.

Syaoran rushed up to her, up the stage. "Sakura, what's the matter?" Syaoran asked. "You came back!" Sakura cried on his shoulder. "Of course I did, what did you think I would do?" Syaoran gave her a grin.

"But you said, in the letter, you wouldn't come back 'till 1 year or so." Sakura stuttered with tears. "I never said I was to stay here though, I wanted to see you, only so much."

"Why couldn't you come sooner?" Sakura started to cry again, only this time, it was tears of joy. "Sakura, those things don't matter, I'm just happy we're back again, everyday I think of you, your smile, you face, you beautiful emerald eyes, everything about you that I love. I can't find one thing I hate about you Sakura; I don't want ever to lose you again." Syaoran spoke.

"Oh Syaoran, you don't know how much those words mean to me, I really need you, can't you stay longer? I know it seems impossible like two years ago, that day, but we never were meant to separate."

"Sakura, you know the day we met? The day under the blossoms, when the season was still warm, and cherry blossom petals flew all around. It was when it all began, and we wouldn't be here without it. Every time a cherry blossom goes into my view, I think about you, your uniqueness just likes it, how light and special you are, I never would forget."

"You are the moon." "And you are the stars that light up this world."

"Sakura, I know you knew this, but I love you, and I never want us to be apart again." Syaoran said to her. "I feel the same way, and it's for the best." Sakura gave him a smile he would never forget.

As they leaned closer for a kiss, and all the things brightened up, all the love that bloomed, within just a few minutes.

The principal hit his head, as everything went wrong. But then the crowd started to cheer.

"Great job!" "Great ending!" "How romantic!" "Did this really happen? If it did, that would be so cool!"

"You had shown us that your school deserves this more than anything, how did you come up with a script like so?" The people asked. "It's not a script, it comes from the heart, as it really happened." Sakura answered.

"You have to leave now?" Sakura gave him a sad look. "Yes I do, but you can come along also, you do still hold the pass." Syaoran looked at her. "But Syaoran."

"Hiroku, I'm so sorry you had to waste your heart on me, but I'm in love with someone else." Sakura ran to Hiroku. "What? I wasn't in love with you, I was just asking for a simple friendship." Hiroku answered back. "But the flowers and that talk." Sakura couldn't help but giggle. "You see, people always liked you, and I was always a loner, so I decided to impress you, I never meant for you to think off it as love." Hiroku explained.

Sakura nodded as Hiroku disappeared with the sentence he spoke to her. "Sakura, I arranged something special at your house, come on." Syaoran waved her over.

Sakura's house

"Sakura-Chan, we decided to give you a chance to…" Tomoyo started. "To let you go to Hong Kong!" Kero shouted and dug into the chocolate cakes. Sakura was so surprised. "No way my little sister's going with that brat no good." Touya turned his hands into fists of fury. "Touya!" "All right all right, just because they are in love doesn't mean I have to like him." Touya groaned.

Years later.

Sakura had two children, both girls. One was 9 and one was 6. The older one was called Reina and the smaller one was Leina. Syaoran became a proud father, and yet, no discovery of magical abbilites. They were glad, if there was a sign, their children might be in danger, like Sakura and Syaoran once were.

The following song is just for fun, about how Sakura thought, at least I think so. If it's confusing to you, which I never looked over yet to see if it's perfect, just skip it.

Please review!

Dreaming of my future,

Dancing in the wind.

Everything flashes before my eyes.

Like a gem, that shines,

Dreams are the same.

Dreaming, I feel like I want to talk to you,

Yet I'm still confused.

Is it meant to be? Or just a mere fantasy?

The times we've been through,

I never could count.

Endless things we've done,

Yet how do I know you're the one for me?

I reach out for you,

Even though what we're doing's unknown to the world,

I feel this special connection to you.

But it's just a dream right?

Dreaming of my future,

Flashing before my eyes.

It's alright, I'm here,

That's all I ask for.

Just a simple task,

That anyone could do.

I want you to.

You're special, though I'm just dreaming,

Miracles can happen.

Something's out there, waiting for us,

And our bond's strong as the wind's breeze,

Or the cold snow landing on my finger.

I dream everyday,

Of all the things we would do.

Out of all,

Do I know?

It's full of surprises,

And nothing's gonna stand in our way.

Though there are worries to think about,

Forget about it,

We'll work it out.

Remember, we always do.

Sharing my dreams with you,

Makes my warm smile grow.

You might not know,

Or feel.

But I do, and I'm willing to share with you.

Dreaming, my future ahead of me,

Surprises hit,

And we might never be ready for anything,

But we'll figure something out,

Remember, we always do, and we never failed.

Everything we've been through,

I possess as a memory.

I treasure it as if it was a precious gem,

Only I treasure it more.

And I never would forget,

Those lovely memories,

That holds me together.

Make me strong, stand strong,

Like you were, and still are to me.

Time passes on,

I might not do those things again,

The chances are low as the clouds I see in my view.

I chase on.

Though time changes us,

The memories stay,

Freedom I dance to,

You,

I never forgotten,

And neither did you.

Dreaming of my future,

My dreams that float as light as air.

Release my worries,

Let them flow into the world I hold dear to.

Tell me,

Were we meant to be?

Is there a glimmer of hope that shines from all the other stars?

Find the truth,

My warm smile stays.

Whatever my dreams are,

It's about you.

I'm almost sure,

We were meant to be.

Time passes us,

And it's no longer a dream.

I no longer dream so wildly like a dreamer does,

Only the truth of the possible,

Not so small and immature anymore,

Accept me.

Hold me,

Like a tiny bell,

Like a prayer,

Like a star,

Hold me wildly,

It's not a dream no more,

It's come true,

Me and you.

True love and happiness bloom,

At the sound of time.

We are meant to be.

We never were apart, it was just a mere fantasy.


End file.
